1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (“FPD”) device is widely used as a display device of electronic devices because the FPD device is relatively lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (“CRT”) display device. Examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a field emission display (“FED”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device. The OLED device has been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because the OLED device has various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.
Generally, the organic light emitting display device includes a pixel circuit, a driving transistor and an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode emits light based on a driving current. A brightness of the organic light emitting diode may be changed by a property of a threshold voltage and a degradation degree of the organic light emitting diode.